Come Daylight
by ReneeDouglass
Summary: A Jonas Brothers fanfiction about learning to give and take second chances.


**A story about learning to pick up the pieces of the past and finding strength to give & take second chances.**

.

_Every Word You Say I Think I Should Write Down...Don't Wanna Forget Come Daylight_

.

It was a Friday night, just like any other. Amanda wasn't in the mood to go out. She had just gotten home from her job as a columnist at Composure Magazine. Her duties consist of writing anything and everything along the lines of what shoes are trendy at any given moment and how to keep your skin healthy and glowing; not exactly the most inspirational or life-changing occupation, but it paid the bills. Plus, it was basically considered a dream job to girls around the world. She couldn't complain.

She sighed as she sifted through her tiny wall closet, searching for the perfect outfit. Though her friends persuaded her into attending the Britney Spears tonight much to her displeasure, she still wanted to look good. She'd fought over the event countless times since she heard _he _would be the opening act. But since her friends were oblivious to the fact that _they _had a past, there wasn't much for Amanda to fight about. Her fingers grazed the black and white silky spotted skirt hanging neatly on a hanger. She matched it with a pale pink strapless top and a white blazer. Nude platform pumps covered her toes while a pink clutch was held by her hand. The outfit was nicely put together. She smiled to herself, thinking about how proud her boss, Sandra Tate, would be of this concert attire. _Always dress to impress. You never know who will see you._

In the small clean bathroom of her apartment, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her milky face was flawless at the moment; not a zit in sight. She applied minimal liner to her lids and mascara to her already long lashes. No blush or foundation was needed. She sighed as she looked down at her chipped nail polish. There was nothing worse than that crackly gross remainder of the black residue that used to cover the tips. Glancing at the round clock on the wall, she decided there was enough time to quickly give them a coat of bright polish. Somehow pink nail polish became purple became blue. Eventually, each one of her finger nails was painted a different color.

The doorbell rang moments after she painted the last pinky. Amanda screwed the top on the polish and raced to the door with her clutch in her palm.

"Damn, you look so good!" Amanda's co-worker Heidi complimented as she stood at the door, taking a look at the outfit, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

_No, I'm most certainly not, _Amanda thought to herself as she followed Heidi back to her Audi silently. She slipped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt, setting her purse on the center console.

"So, are you excited to see Britney? Lauren and Kate are meeting us at the entrance with Teddy. They have the tickets and Teddy said he'd try to talk to Sandra about getting us backstage passes. We all know he's her favorite employee so it might actually work." Amanda's pretty friend babbled as they headed to the freeway. Amanda was barely listening. The drive seemed endless to her as her mind ran wild, imagining the night ahead. As much as she didn't want to think about _him_, there would be no getting around it or pushing it away. It was her _job_ afterall.

Heidi pulled the Audi up into the parking lot of the venue arena with her phone glued to her ear a while later. The night was already getting slightly dark out; the first signs of the end of summer approaching. Looking out the window of the car, Amanda noticed the dressed up people arriving at the venue. Teens and young adults were dolled up in their best Britney attire, which meant tutus, glitter, and revealing tops, ready to dance the night away with the queen of pop.

"That was Teddy on the phone. They're waiting for us near the 101.5 radio station tent near the south entrance." Heidi informed her friend as they got out of the car. Both ladies fixed their skirts before starting off towards the venue. Butterflies and nerves started to get the best of Amanda as they walked. She had barely said a word since Heidi had picked her up. But in her own defense, she had nothing of importance to say.

"Over here!" The familiar sound of Teddy, the not-so-straight intern at Composure Magazine along with two other girls, Lauren, a dainty blonde with a perfect smile, and Kate, a bubbly redhead whose always chomping away on some gum. Heidi and Amanda rushed over to their group and exchanged hugs and hellos.

"Fuck, Amanda. That outfit is hot. I mean, if I was into vagina, I'd probably wanna fuck you tonight." Teddy said openly as he checked out the short skirt that went to Amanda's thighs. Teddy was looking pretty trendy wearing black jeans and a black blazer. His blonde hair looked messy, but it worked. He was the definition of the perfect GBF- Gay Best Friend.

"Oh Teddy," Amanda chuckled, swatting his roaming hands away, "You're so charming, aren't you."

"Actually I am. You'll never guess what I scored." He began jumping up and down like a little girl, "I talked to Sandra on my way out today and told her that we'd already gotten tickets to Britney tonight and I suggested it would be a great piece for the magazine if we interviewed Britney and the warm up band for the magazine. Sandra was like in love with my idea so...!" Teddy threw out his hands, revealing five backstage press-passes to the Femme Fetale Tour.

"Holy shit, Ted! You're amazing!" Heidi squealed, pulling Teddy into another hug, which he gladly accepted. He fit in perfectly well with these young women.

Amanda felt herself begin to sweat at the sound of Teddy's announcement. She knew coming tonight would prove to be a bad idea in the end.

Once they went through the security and got their tickets scanned, they made their way to their seats inside the arena. Of course, there was a slight pit stop to buy Britney Spears t-shirts and programs, but eventually they did make it to their seats. The seats weren't terrible, but they weren't front row either. They were on the left side of the stage about twenty rows up. There was a perfect view of the stage while still keeping a good distance, which Amanda was silently thanking God for.

"Ohmygod, do you think Britney will wear a leotard tonight? I hope she brings someone onstage to give a lap dance to. She's the fucking bomb," Teddy gushed shamelessly looking through the program as we all sat in our seats, waiting patiently for the lights to dim. Amanda was positioned between Heidi and Teddy because those were the two she was closest with between the five of them.

"Holy fuck. This boy is F-I-N-E." Teddy spelled out dramatically, immediately forcing Amanda's body to tense up. She knew exactly who he was referring to.

_Joe Jonas._

"Sorry T, that JoBro is as straight as Brody Jenner." Heidi chuckled, giving him a wink, "He's always got women hanging on him. But when we meet him tonight, I'll let you know how good of a kisser he is."

Amanda groaned, "Guys, can you stop? We're here for Britney, not the warm up act," she said the last part like it was a dirty word.

"What do you have against this hot piece of ass, sweetie? His hair looks so luscious and that ass..._damn._ " Teddy asked, shoving the program into Amanda's face. She scrunched her nose and pushed it away, glancing down subtly to take a quick peak at what her friends were drooling over. But her actions were interrupted as the lights in the arena went dark and the screaming began. Red and green strobe lights flickered throughout the arena as dramatic music anticipated the entrance of the first act.

The familiar sound of "See No More" filled the arena as fans everywhere shrieked with pleasure, including Heidi and Teddy. Amanda watched the stage closely, her stomach churning in twists and knots. A bright flash electrified the dark stage as the opening man himself appeared, dressed in tight blue jeans and a maroon silky looking shirt covered by a grey blazer in front of the mic stand. All that was on her mind was how badly she wanted to _see no more_ of him tonight as he sang the song she'd heard on the radio a few times. Amanda noted the chain dangling from his neck and instinctively thought of the infinity sign tattooed on her right ankle, taking the place of the ring that once adorned her left hand.

"_I'm sorry, Manda, I - I got to go now. My brothers are waiting outside," Joe said, sitting on her covered-in-purple twin-sized bed. At eighteen-years-old, his feet were hanging off the edge and he looked like an oversized child as his body barely fit._

"_But I want you to stay with me, Joe. What will I do without you?" Amanda asked softly, trying to put up a brave front. She didn't want him to see her cry._

"_I'll call you all the time. Maybe I'll even write. Everything will stay the same between us, Manda, you have to trust me," he said, taking her hand._

_She sniffled, "I do. I trust you."_

"_Good, because I'll only be gone for a little while. The tour is only a few months and I'll be back in no time. But for the time being, I got you something to remind you of us," He told her, wiggling his hands into his front pocket. His fingers curled over his palm, hiding the mystery trinket._

"_What is it?" Amanda asked innocently, her mind running wild with ideas. When he opened his hand, sitting in his palm was a silver ring in the shape of an infinity symbol, "Joe, it's beautiful." She gasped, smiling at its shininess. It must've been real silver._

"_And I have a matching one, see?" His fingers grazed under the collar of his t-shirt and pulled out a manlier looking version of the infinity symbol dangling from a think chain, "Whenever I'm gone, weather I'm with my brothers or not, you'll always have this to think of me by. It's you and me for infinity, Manda. I love you. And I want to be with you...if...if you'll wait for me."_

"_It's...perfect, Joe. I'll wait as long as it takes."_

"Fuck. He's so fucking sexy. I'd tap that," Heidi shouted, getting up to dance with Teddy, her blonde hair bouncing around, snapping Amanda back to reality. Lauren and Kate were already up out of their seats as well. Amanda reluctantly stood up in an attempt to fit in with her friends. Just seeing _him_ so close was so awkward and uncomfortable she didn't know how to act. As Joe belted out his famous lyrics, Amanda tugged on the sleeves of her blazer and focused on how the straps on her stilettos were killing her feet.

"What the hell is up with you tonight, A?" Teddy shouted over the music, giving Amanda a weird look, then bumping her hip with his in an attempt to be playful.

She shrugged, "I'm just saving my excitement for Britney. That's all."

As Joe's first song ended, the beginning of one of his new songs, "Love Slayer" began to start up. Amanda watched in awe at the boy who had become so much. She couldn't help but feel a little small and unimportant at the realization of what he made of himself. Her mind drifted back momentarily to the times they were teenagers and their success consisted of passing Mr. Basford's Geometry exams or making the varsity teams. Now Joe was a big star touring with Britney fucking Spears while Amanda was nothing but a magazine writer stationed in Jersey, where she's lived her entire life. The comparison was pathetic in her eyes.

Amanda found herself smiling a bit as she watched her old friend own the stage. She saw small hints of the Joe she knew. It was odd for Amanda think he was completely unaware that she was in the audience. To him, she was just another face in the crowd. Each of Joe's songs was as good as the last. The fans around her were jumping and singing along, clearly having a great time. Her own best friends were definitely enjoying all Joe Jonas had to offer and even Amanda let herself go a bit, forgetting who was singing, and just letting herself sway to the music.

She surprised herself when a frown took over her face as Joe exited the stage after his final song. But her expression quickly became joyous when Britney took the stage. She was so beautiful in person. It was like seeing a legend before your eyes. Though this was the same Britney who had shaved her head and attacked paparazzi with umbrellas, she looked sassy and confident as ever onstage, something Amanda envied.

Teddy made comments and remarks throughout the concert, mostly of the sexual nature. Though he was as straight as a rainbow, he claimed Britney would 'convert him' if she ever offered him sex. Unlikely. Sorry Teddy.

Once the concert had ended, the lights went up and the drunk people started stumbling out of their seats. Amanda paid them no attention, mentally giving herself a pep talk as she followed her friends to the backstage area. With the pass in her hands, another memory was triggered about the times she would hang out with the Jonas boys just when they were starting to play at small local shows, but she quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Okay, so since I was the one who got the passes, I dibs interviewing Britney. Cool?" Teddy talked a mile a minute. But in his defense, this was Britney Spears. To Teddy, she was Jesus Christ, the Messiah. It would be cruel to deny him of her holy presence.

"Fine. But I want to meet her too," Kate whined, giving Teddy the go-to puppy dog look.

"Same with me! That's the whole reason I came tonight!" Lauren popped some bubblegum obnoxiously, sticking close to Teddy as they continued their trek through the large venue. Amanda remained quiet as she followed, barely listening to what was going on around her. Before she realized it, the group was passing the security, flashing their special passes allowing them access backstage.

She watched as Teddy skipped off with Lauren and Kate, leaving her standing frozen at Heidi's side. She heard faint sounds as Heidi's moth moved, but nothing registered in her brain. Everything was blurry as her mind raced.

"Helloooo! Amanda? Did you hear a word I said? You and me get to go interview Sexy Jonas. Come on," Heidi ordered, continuing her walk further backstage in hopes of coming upon Joe. Just as the two girls rounded a corner, Amanda froze in place, grabbing a tight hold on Heidi's wrist.

"I - I can't do it. You go," She stuttered, feeling instantly overwhelmed. Old feelings and memories flooded her brain, fogging up her confidence and ability to speak and even think coherently.

"What? No way! You're the one who'd write the article! I need you to be with me," she argued.

"Heidi. I can't," Amanda replied with a serious tone that was actually somewhat frightening to her friend, "You go. I _can't_."

"What the hell is going on?" Heidi demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're never like this. You love interviewing celebrities."

"I - Joe and I have...a history. I haven't seen him in years. There's no way I can talk to him." Amanda confessed, looking down at her four-inch heels. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. When she brought her gaze back up to meet Heidi's, she instantly became distracted by the appearance of a the same familiar boy she remembered from so long ago standing a few feet behind Heidi, enthusiastically engrossed in a conversation with someone who looked like he was part of the band.

She couldn't help but stare at Joe, who was oblivious to her presence as he continued speaking with the man. Heidi turned to see what had Amanda in such a daze. Amanda pushed the loose strands of her brown hair behind her ear as she swallowed nervously. Her heart was suddenly pounding so severely that she could hear it in her ears and feel it in every inch of her body. For a split second she wondered if he would recognize her, if he would remember the young love struck girl he left behind.

Joe finished up his conversation with friend and his turned slightly, his eyes meeting Amanda's instantly. She watched with a blank stare as his body tensed, clearly shocked and confused. _At least he remembered me_, she thought to herself. He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Amanda, offering a nervous smile accompanied with a wave. He slowly took a few steps closer and instinctively Amanda did the same. For the moment being, she pushed aside all feelings of sadness or hurt. It was Joe. _Her _Joe.

"Manda? Oh my god."

"Joe," She breathed, unsure of what to say or do. All of her senses were overcoming her so quickly. He looked the same, just older. Up close, she noticed the slight beard that was grazing his chin and smiled at the same crazy disheveled eyebrows he said he'd never tame. His voice was the deeper than she remembered obviously, though there were still hints of his sweet boy sound to it. Joe continued to stare in awe the same way Amanda had been, indescribably shocked.

"God, how are you? Come here," Joe closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly hug, "What are you doing here? I - I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"My friends and I work for a magazine and we're supposed to interview you guys about the costumes," Amanda managed to choke out, "This is my friend Heidi. Heidi, meet Joe."

"Hi Joe, I...um...I'm actually going to go interview Britney with the others. You think you got this one, A?" Heidi asked with a flickering smile, giving Joe and Amanda and opportunity to be alone.

"Sure," she smiled awkwardly as her stomach fluttered with nerves.

"Why don't you take these?" Heidi whispered to Amanda, leaving the keys to her Audi in Amanda's palm before walking off. The silent gesture confused her at the moment but would be of great use later.

"God, Manda, it's...it's really good to see you. It's been a long time," Joe chuckled, letting his eyes take in every inch of the beautiful young woman that stood before him, "You changed your hair. It's brown!" He announced, though he noticed a bunch of other differences he chose to keep to himself.

"Yeah, I guess I just got tired of it," She shrugged, twirling an end which of the hair that used to be blonde.

"I like it," Joe said with a grin. He noticed that she had gotten taller and lost weight since he last saw her four years ago. Her clothes clung to her curves almost flawlessly. She looked as if she was the same old Manda but had grown into herself. "Hey, are you busy tonight?" he asked. She bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes locking with his.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat and talk? I feel like we need to catch up."

Amanda tried to hold back the smile forming on her lips but couldn't fight it as the sharp points of Heidi's car keys dug into her palm, "We can go to my apartment. I can cook us something. Its not too far from here."

"Yeah? Let me get my jacket. I'll be right back," Joe said, disappearing from her sight.

Amanda silently reminded herself to thank Heidi for the key gesture. She obviously sensed something important was happening between her and Joe or she wouldn't have done it. She was the good type of friend that would do anything for Amanda even when she knew very little facts. But hell, even Amanda didn't know what was going on at this point.

In the car, Amanda took the wheel while Joe sat in the passenger seat. The drive back to Amanda's small apartment was only a matter of minutes, especially at the late hour of the night, there was no traffic at all. The two made small talk all the way back, smiling and getting to know each other again in a civil manor though there was obvious tension under the surface due to the broken ends of their past.

"Well, this is it." She announced, taking her key to the door and turning. Inside, she flipped on the light and set her clutch down on the kitchen counter. They both took off their shoes at the door, an old habit both their parents' drilled into their routines everyday as kids.

Joe immediately smiled at the sight of the apartment. It was _so_ Manda. Everything just screamed of her interests and likes from the vase of fresh cut flowers on the counter to the picture frames adorning the sea-foam green walls. She was always very artistic and had an eye for color. It gladdened Joe to see that was still a part of her today.

"What should I make? I've got...pasta and-" Amanda trailed off as she sifted through her kitchen.

"Pasta's good. Lemme help," Joe offered taking his jacket off and setting it down. Amanda grabbed a pot and filled it with water while Joe turned on the stove and then dumped the hard pasta inside.

"While we wait for it to boil, you wanna sit down?" She offered, motioning to the leather couch. He nodded and plopped down on the soft leather seat as Amanda poured two glasses of red wine.

"So how did you like the show tonight? Britney was great, huh?" Joe asked, sipping the wine. Starting off with neutral topics was his safest bet.

"Yeah, she was. I thought you were too, Joe." Amanda blushed at the confession, "You were really great. I like your new songs. It's been a while since I've seen you perform."

"I'm glad you were there tonight. God, I've missed you, you know?"

Something sparked inside of Amanda at this point, causing her face to fall and her fists to clench, "No, Joe, I wouldn't know." She spat back this time with venom in her voice suddenly letting the past get the best of her. There is no way she'd let him just throw words around when it was _his_ fault their relationship and any sign of friendship ended. It was _Joe _who never picked up the phone and gave her a call, _Joe_ who chose to go after fame and fans, completely forgetting about her. It wasn't Amanda who let the friendship disintegrate.

"Manda, come on. Don't be like that. You know I missed you. We're best friends," He defended himself, reaching out to touch her hand. The slight movement angering Amanda even more as she pulled away. She wanted to forget about the past and leave it at that but she couldn't tear herself away from the fact that he hadn't acknowledged his wrongs. There are a lot of things Amanda could forgive, but she can't stand someone who doesn't take responsibility for their actions.

"_Were_. We _were _best friends, Joe, even more than that, we were in love. You and I are nothing but strangers now."

"You don't mean that, Manda. I had a lot of important things going on." He replied softly, his voice strained. Though he knew he must've left some scars behind, he hadn't realized just how badly he'd hurt her.

"You're so fucking selfish, Joe! Do you even hear yourself?"

"If _I'm_ selfish that makes _you_ a bitch, Amanda!" he replied, raising his voice this time. "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Geez, you're so original!" she laughed dryly with a grim smirk.

"Clearly, his was a bad idea. I'll just leave." He huffed, grabbing his jacket off the couch and heading for the door, his head and heart pounding at the same rate. He wanted to storm out and make her chase him. But at the same time didn't want to leave like this; on bad terms- _again_.

"Fine. Get out. Run away like you did four years ago." She screamed, letting go of her pride completely as tears streamed down her cheeks. There was no point in hiding her feelings and emotions anymore.

"I didn't fucking run away! I left so I could make something of myself, Manda! I went after my dream like you told me to! Like everyone told me to!" He yelled back in fury, feeling almost offended that she would even assume he purposely left because of her.

"Was your dream to break me too, Joe?" she whimpered, rubbing away a free tear with the back of her hand, "Because you did. Why do you think I send that fucking ring back to you?"

_After months of no contact-calls, emails, letters, or even texts- she was done. Amanda was tired of crying, tired of hoping he had some desire for her anymore. She grabbed an envelope of her messy desk and a lined sheet of loose leaf paper and began to do what she did best-write. But for the first time, she couldn't find the right words. Nothing fit. Everything was foreign as her hands scribbled on the paper, giving it the best she could._

_Joe,_

_Infinity obviously doesn't have the same meaning to you as it did to me._

_-Amanda_

_With a deep breath, she removed the infinity ring from her finger and slid it into the envelope along with the letter. She let her tongue graze the envelope's flap before sealing it shut and pressing a stamp to the corner. Amanda found herself catching tears as she gently set the envelope into the mailbox and put the red flag up. With a few strides, she forced herself back inside knowing her own strength couldn't handle standing in front of the mail box any longer._

_For her, it was the end of infinity._

"Is-is that what you think?" He breathed, a wave of complete guilt coming over him. He dropped his leather jacket to the floor and took two strides back to where Amanda was perched on the couch, her head in her hands, "Amanda, look at me."

She exhaled deeply before bringing her face up and letting her eyes meet his. Neither of the two said a word out loud. Their eyes said it all as silence overcame the room. So many emotions were brought to the surface, something had to be done. They were both to blame for the past.

"I'm so sorry," Joe whispered, kneeling on the ground in front of her. He pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, never breaking eye contact.

"I just..wanna hit you or something," she smiled lightly shaking her head at the lameness of her threat. She hated herself for being drawn to him even after everything he's done. "You make me so mad..."

"Then do it. Hit me. I deserve it. Manda, you're right. I shouldn't have let all this time go without talking to you. But you have to know, a day never passed that you weren't in the back of my mind somewhere," he told her, letting his hand slide from her hair to her cheek where his calloused-from-playing-guitar thumb grazed the skin softly. She raised her hand in a fist, and hit him lightly on the shoulder, stifling a laugh. Joe laughed at the half-ass attempt too. He knew she'd never hit him.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his face inching closer to Amanda's, "so, so sorry."

"I know," she breathed, letting her eyes fall closed as his breath came nearer. She let her hand find his, their fingers intertwining for the first time in years. The touch was like electricity sparking between them. It was a feeling she had longed for since he left. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, longingly, as if apologizing one more time, asking for forgiveness. She gave him a small smile, and her eyes fell closed slowly as he leaned in.

When their lips touched at last, the first kiss was gentle and soft. Joe was testing the waters, not sure how Amanda would react, and he moved his head back to part their mouths so he could look her in the eyes for an answer. With desperation, Amanda's eyes opened at the sudden absence of his lips. After all this time apart, the least he could do was give her a _real_ kiss.

"Joe..." She whispered, leaning her head back in, her lips touching his once again gently as her hands cradled his face. It was now his turn to make the next move. And he did. He pressed his lips harder against hers for a moment as hers parted enough to where the kiss could deepen. To both of them, it felt as if time stood still. They were still the eighteen-year-old kids who were madly lost in their innocent love.

Taking charge, his lips worked over hers, holding hers hostage and tugging her bottom lip with his teeth gently. He wanted her to forget the past and focus only on now. As he set her bottom lip free, Amanda smiled to herself briefly before moving back in to claim his mouth as hers. It was something she'd desired since the moment he'd left with his brothers for touring. She missed his touch, the heat that radiated from his skin, the softness of the tips of his hair; everything.

Parting her lips again, Amanda's mouth was set ajar so that Joe's tongue could slip inside. As both tongues battled for passion and affection, her head swam with only thoughts of how perfect this felt to her and of how long she had waited for him to come back home where he belonged. Whether this was actor Joe Jonas or pop star Joe Jonas didn't matter at the time. Because to Amanda, he was Joe. Only Joe.

It wasn't long before Joe's hands moved from her face to the hem of the shirt she wore. His hands trembled slightly as he worked is way underneath it, grazing her silky skin all the way up her stomach to her bra. Smiling, Amanda lifted her hands up in the air as Joe pulled the top off and tossed it aside, only breaking the kiss momentarily.

Joe leaned in and pressed a kiss to her now bare left shoulder and Manda sighed as goose bumps rose on her skin. Joe hooked his finger underneath the strap of her bra and slid it across her shoulder and down, and then he kissed her soft skin again tenderly.

"They say love's even more wild when you're angry, Manda," Joe said through muffled kisses, trailing his lips down her collarbone.

"Are you quoting your own songs, Jonas?" she giggled as his fingers traced from her shoulder down the length of her arm to her fingertips.

"Maybe I am," he whispered with a chuckle before letting his hands roam farther south. "Bedroom?" he grunted, wanting more space.

Amanda nodded without any hesitation. She'd never wanted anything more in her life, "First door on the left," she instructed, latching her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pressed his pelvis into hers. He didn't hesitate to lift her up completely with his hands cupping her ass and bring her straight to the bedroom.

"You're so beautiful, Manda. Let me show you how much you mean to me," his husky voice breathed as he released her onto the bed. Realizing Joe was still fully dressed, Amanda quickly gripped the hem of his t-shirt and tugged, indicating she wanted it off. He rapidly pulled it over his head and let it fall on the floor before crawling back on the bed, hovering over Amanda.

She moaned as he began to kiss down her throat, letting his fingers drag across her chest and pinch her nipples every so often through her bra. Satisfied by her reaction, he smirked against her lips before trailing across her body some more. He reached behind her and unhooked the bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. Amanda arched her back as he caught her now aroused nipple with his warm mouth, grazing his teeth over it slightly and sucking, not being able to hold back another moan. Amanda felt like putty in his arms; like the first time they made love in his little kid bedroom the weekend his parents went away to New York with Nick.

She could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, and she wanted so badly to have Joe quench her thirst for his presence between her thighs, thrusting, satisfying her to her deepest sexual desires. And she wanted to please him just the same.

Manda gasped as she felt Joe's hand tug her skirt off and push it aside, letting his hand slip into her panties, and his fingers parted her wet center. He flicked his finger across her clit quickly and she gasped again, morphing her cry into a full-out moan as he inserted his index finger inside of her. Her whole body reacted from her head to her toes, turning completely to Jell-o.

He pulled off her panties completely, halting his movements, causing Amanda to complain at the teasing, "Joe, please."

"What is it you want, Manda?" He taunted, smirking at her pained expression. The fact that he was using the nickname he gave her was only maddening the cause more. She wanted him bad. She needed to make up for lost time, lost feelings; lost love.

"Touch me!" She begged, bringing her own hand down to her center to show she was going crazy.

Joe replaced her hand with his and continued to teas her sensitive, swollen nub for a moment before he added a second finger to her core, and Amanda gasped again before letting out a long, drawn-out moan, her fingers curling over his shoulders probably leaving marks. He smiled at the reaction she was giving him, knowing he was still the one who made her feel this way.

He softly graced his teeth over her clit, his fingers moving inside of her at a fast pace, hitting every single spot they could at once, and she moaned even louder than before, about to explode, when he pulled away suddenly.

He removed his jeans and let them add to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, watching Amanda lie naked on the bed, waiting for him. Her eyes pleaded with him. They practically screamed _HURRY UP before I finish myself off! _

Once she watched his boxers hit the floor, Amanda sat with her knees up and legs spread apart, yearning to feel him. Joe gulped at the sight and moved in to claim her mouth in the most passionate of kisses, his desire for her radiating through it with force. He wanted her to feel his heart. To him, this wasn't just sex. It meant something. He loved her. Even after all this time.

She gasped as their mouths parted momentarily, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Her bare chest collided with his, and Joe's arms locked around her, at her lower back, and he linked his fingers together while they shared loving kisses continually.

"I want you," he breathed.

"You already have me Joe. I was never anyone else's," she replied.

When daylight came the next morning, Amanda woke alone in her bed. Light shone through the drapes adorning her windows and birds could be heard chirping outside. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, her mind revisiting the events of last night. Everything that happened could easily have been a perfect dream. As she looked around the bedroom, the only bits of evidence that Joe was really here were the articles of her own clothing that were strewn about the floor.

And that's when she saw the small note next to something sparkling that caught her eye sitting on the nightstand. She reached over and smiled as she recognized the sparkling item was the familiar infinity ring Joe had given her so long ago. Amanda slid the ring onto her fourth finger of her left hand before reaching over to read the note. On the paper, a few lines were written in a delightfully boyish script that could only belong to one person.

_Manda,_

_I've been carrying this around in my pocket for years hoping somehow I'd get the chance to return it to its rightful owner._

_It's yours._

_It always will be._

_For infinity._

_Love,_

_Joe_


End file.
